Gohan and Videl's Big Day
by Anime-Lover18
Summary: Can Gohan make it through his wedding day?
1. Wedding Day

Gohan and Videl's Big Day

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or any of it's characters

  
  


Ok this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and please review.

  
  


Chapter 1: The Day Arrives

  
  


"GOHAN GET UP NOW!!"

"What?!" says Gohan as he falls out of bed. Then he remembers the day had finally arrived the day that he would finally be getting married to Videl. He puts his normal training Gi on and was about to go down stairs when he heard his mother yelling at his dad.

"Goku you are not going to where that gi to your son's wedding, go upstairs and change into that suit I bought you NOW!"

"But Chi..." he heard his dad stutter.

"Now!"

Gohan quickly ducked back into his room as he heard his dad heading upstairs and quickly put on the Tux his mom and Videl had picked out. It was baby blue and had a blue carnation pinned to it. When Gohan entered the kitchen he saw that his mom was making his favorite breakfast. He said high to his mother ,Chi chi just looked at him ands started to bawl. 

"My baby is growing up...!" 

"Mom its not like I'm moving to another planet you'll still get to see me. Plus you've still got goten."

" I know but you're my first born..." 

Gohan was saved from further crying by Goku coming down stairs with his coat on back wards and his tie around his head. "Chi Chi I don"t think I have this on right" 

Gohan quickly escaped out the door with a chicken leg in hand while his mother was busy helping Goku. On his way to master Roshi's where he would meet Krillin his best man he thought about what was to come 'I really hope Videl isn't as psycho as my mom when she gets old.'

Just then reached master Roshi's house. Krillin came out to meet him with a huge grin on his face. " Hey Gohan I bet you can't wait till your wedding is over so you can get to the honeymoon." Blushing Gohan decided not to answer and cahnged the subject.

"So how is Marron and is she excited about being the flower girl?"

"Sure she wanted to sleep in her dress but 18 wouldn't let her."

"So what are the wedding guests being told about Dende's lookout being where the wedding is going to be held? I mean its kind of strange having a wedding on an island in the sky."

"Ow Videl just told them that it was an experiment of Capsule Corp." 

"So are you ready to go" asked Gohan he didn't want to have to talk to perverted master Roshi Krillin had been bad enough.

Krillin was ready so they started off to Dende's lookout master Roshi and 18 would follow in the plane with Bulma, Videl and Hercule.

On reaching the lookout they saw that Mr. Popo had out done himself. The lookout was decorated in silver and gold ribbons and flowers could be seen from every direction.

People had already started to arrive because the wedding was at 12 noon and it was already 10 o'clock. They saw that Chi chi was already there talking to the Ox king, and Goku was obviously there form the sound of Mr. Popo yelling that if Goku didn't stop there wouldn't be any food left for the reception.

The minute Chi chi saw Gohan she stared to go on about how beautiful her grandchildren were going to be. Luckily gohan was saved by Videl arriving in a jet with her maid of honor Erasa.

  
  


I really hope you all like my first chapter I know it was kind of short the next one will be longer and a lot funnier. 


	2. The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z...I own my tv.

  
  


Thank you every one for the good reviews I would also like to say that I don't have any personal grudge against Videl She's one of my Favorite Characters if your insulted by what happens then I'm sorry but the Goten and Trunks in me just couldn't help themselves. 

  
  


Chapter 2: The Ceremony

  
  


Gohan couldn't believe how beautiful Videl looked in her wedding dress. Her dress had been designed by Erasa. It had no sleeves and was made out of a silky satin material. She looked stunning but the minute he saw her he was yelled at by Chi chi because he it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. 

Fortunately he was once again saved from his mother by some one arriving for the wedding. It was Mr.Buu followed by Trunks and Goten. The boys had started to visit him frequently because he always had a supply of candy (non-human candy). 

The boys immediately ran off saying something about talking to Mr.Popo and disappeared inside.

'They're up to something' he thought. 'Nothing good ever comes of that look they had. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the wedding.'

While he had been thinking of what the boys were up to Bulma, 18, Master Roshi and a very upset looking Hercule had arrived. 

Seeing Gohan Bulma immediately came over. " I can't believe your getting married. It makes me feel old." Gohan thinking that this was gong to be another Chi chi lecture changed the subject.

"So is Vegeta coming?" "Yes, he's not happy about the suit but he's coming. He kept calling it a monkey suit until I told him it would be perfect for him because he used to have a tai."

Pretty much everyone had arrived while Gohan had been talking to Bulma.

The whole Z team had arrived along with about some 50 of Videl's friends who didn't look happy about walking on an island in the sky with no visible support. 

The people immediately cheered up though when they saw Hercule and started to ask for his autograph. Hercule was his normal loud self and sated to pose until Bulma and Chi chi started to yell at him for taking away from the wedding and to shut up. 

Gohan had been watching happy he wasn't being yelled at for once when he saw that most of the guests were staring eyes bugging at some thing behind Gohan. Dende and Piccolo had come out.

"Could please every one make there way inside the wedding is about to start."

No one really heard Dende because they were talking about how there were two large bugs wearing clothing and walking toward them. 

Dende was distraught by this and didn't know hast to do until Chi chi came to his rescue and yelled that if everyone didn't get inside right now that her frying pan of unmistakable pain would teach them a lesson. Every one tear dropped and fell over. 

Every about every guest had taken their seats when Vegeta arrived.

"Woman, get out here and get me a better suit, NOW!"

"Ow put a cork in it Vegeta that suit is fine."

Vegeta's suit was a bright purple with a matching pink top hat and tie.

"Now come and sit down you've already caused enough trouble today."

Vegeta sat down but it wasn't just because Bulam was glaring at him every woman in the immediate vicinity including Chi chi with her frying pan of unmistakable frying pan of pain was glaring at him. Buu and Cell he could handle angry women he couldn't.

Once Vegeta finally sat down and the wedding party was at the front of everyone the wedding march began. Maron walked down the isle caring her basket of flower petals followed by Erasa. Then Came Videl In her gorgeous dress. Suddenly the whole train of the dress stopped and caught on something Videl not noticing kept walking. The whole back of her dress was torn showing her panties. Someone had put super glue on the floor so her dress would stick. Gohan was about to kill the boys but Bulma and his mother beat him to it. Chi Chi whacked both boys on the head with her frying pan, and Bulma caught them by the ear.

"GOTEN TRUNKS! How could you. You two are in so much trouble!"

Hercule took this as his cue to but in.

"So does this mean their not getting married?"

"NO!"

Did her best to repair the dress and the ceremony continued. Dende got completely through what he was supposed to say and finally got to the

"Object now or forever hold your peace." 

Hercule looked like he wanted to object but one look from Chi chi silenced him.

" So with the power invested in me by me Dende guardian of earth I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the Bride!" 

  
  


I hope you liked this chapter and please review the next chapter is about the reception. 


	3. The Reception

Thanks for waiting so long for the an update. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter the honey moon please tell me, and before you even think it I am not doing a lemon I want funny suggestions on what can go wrong.

  
  


Chapter 3: The reception

  
  


" And so with the power invested in me by me, Dende guardian of earth I now pronounce you husband and wife." And with that Gohan and Videl were finally married. Everyone then headed to the reception area with the exception of Videl who went off to change. Gohan quickly grabbed master Roshi by the collar before he followed Videl to watch her change.

"You are not going to spy on my wife!" 

" You young-uns wont let an old man have any fun."

  
  


While Gohan was yelling at Master Roshi. Vegeta and Goku decided to have an eating contest. Just at the moment Videl was coming back from changing Goku accidently hit a bowl of noodles which went flying and missed hitting Videl by mere inches. The only problem was Chi chi was standing next to Videl and it hit her.

"Goku! Don't you have any manners! You don't have an eating contest at a wedding. I don't care in you are a saijan, and you certainly don't dump noodles on you wife's head!"

  
  


"Sorry Chi I'm just hungry" replied Goku with the famous son grin. "I like to eat."

  
  


When Chi chi's frying pan had finally been dislodged from Goku's head it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. The mood was finally the way a wedding should be. Peaceful and calm, until Master Roshi tried to but in and dance with Videl. Videl sucker punched him and that put an end to it. All the couples were dancing or rather floating when concerning the Z fighters who couldn't dance but who were very good at flying. At 8 the wedding was finally over and it was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon. 

  
  
  
  


Sorry this update was so short I need ideas please help me and review. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
